Shiny Red Apple
by Ajisai-Hosu
Summary: Jacob was the out, hot, charming new kid everyone wanted, but only Edward could have. Carlisle seemed to be the only person that was immune to Jacob's universal pull until one day after school changed this teacher's perspective. Too bad Edward was his son and Carlisle loved his wife and his job. Hilarity ensues. R&R!


**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, nor are the characters, but I absolutely love to write about them! Thank you Stephanie!**

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone! It has been YEARS and who knows who is still here? I hope that some of my previous audience still checks their emails every once in a while and haven't grown out of their love of reading and writing fanfiction as a genre! I am an adult now as I'm sure many of you are as well (and were seven years ago)WOW! so much has changed since the last time I posted and even since I started writing this very story (back in high school and my early years of college). It's honestly like opening up a time-capsule and rediscovering that love for these characters that has never died.**

 **It's great to be back. A little about this story in particular...It is still incomplete and I thought I'd update chapters if enough people want more. This idea came from an unexplored place in the back of my imagination years ago that found the idea of Carlisle as a teacher, Edward as his son, and Jacob as this universally attractive, vibrant, and out version of himself would be hillarious! Especially when lines begin to blur for Carlisle and Jacob makes his way under the man's skin...**

 **Well, without spoiling too much I'll let y'all get to the story to see what happens to start!**

 **Reviews are love and much appreciated, especially nowadays!**

 **As always, let me know what ya think!**

 **With love,**

 **-Ajisai**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Meet Jacob Black**

The bell rang, signifying that first hour was officially over and so was nap time for many, including Jacob Black who always chose to sit in the back, and _especially_ since his first hour happened to be health. Please.

He grabbed his backpack, slinging it onto one shoulder before tossing his too-long hair, (according to his father), over his shoulder and exiting the class, not even glancing at the board to see what was for homework. 'Whatever', the teen thought as soon as the thought of his father entered his mind. Jacob knew his hair wasn't "too long" seeing how he always got it trimmed every three months or so. 'Old man doesn't understand the grooming aspect—' As soon as he rounded the corner and saw his bronze-haired soccer-playing, sensitive-hearted, yet intense boyfriend, all thoughts of his father halted to a complete stop.

He nearly began _drooling_ at the sight of Edward this morning, fresh from gym class, (although he could never understand having gym at the near-butt crack of dawn), and his hair skewed in such a way it looked as if he'd just got done—Lips that nearly made him melt right then and there, (what with the dirty thoughts already running through his mind), connected with his own by way of greeting, sending Jacob's mind into a near-frenzy. He buzzed with the thought that Edward's soccer-jock friends were witnessing this moment, making him even more proud of the fact that he was _Edward's_. It was no secret that almost the entire soccer team wanted him, too bad Jacob had been snatched up faster than they had time to compete for his attention…not that the transferred senior would have looked at any of them twice.

As soon as Edward's lips were gone, Jacob could finally form a coherent sentence, "Good morning to you too." He couldn't help but smile at how Edward's arm just felt so snug around his waist, holding him as if he were the first-place trophy the team would be awarded at the state championships. It was just meant to be. "Damn Edward! I mean seriously, could you fucking take that to your _car_ at least?" One of the guys, Emmett, who already had a _girlfriend_ , was not-so-subtly adjusting the front of his jeans. Two other guys couldn't help but nod their agreement, one of them being Jasper who _also_ had a girlfriend. Edward merely stared at them, his eyes coldly regarding their discomfort. Jacob found it endearing.

"Not that I don't find it entertaining, but _man_ sometimes you make it hard to be around you guys," Paul grumbled, the team's right starting Forward. Edward was the team's starting left. Edward smirked, pulling Jacob closer and pinching his side in the process, causing the smaller, slighter boy to let out a small laugh. That tickled. "It's not like I asked you to be here. But hey, I'm sorry; we'll try to tone it down."

Jacob rolled his eyes. He knew Edward, (as sexy and as manly as he was), was only putting on an act. Edward behind closed doors was easy-going, smart and the best piano player Jacob had ever heard. He had been amazed the very first time he heard him play. He'd been even more surprised when he discovered that the Cullen house not only had _one_ piano, but _two_ …and both of them were Edward's. He had one in a private room in the house—to compose and such—and another one that was stationed in the family room to entertain guests. The Cullens had guests frequently.

Speaking of frequently…

"Was that the last bell?"

"Probably."

"No."

"I'm going to class."

"Me too, see you at practice."

"Later man."

Jacob smiled and waved at the other three guys as they left, receiving waves back, although their smiles were a little strained. It didn't bother Jacob, really, the fact that he made people uncomfortable. Really people had been confused when he first transferred, even the lady in the office thought he was the new girl Bella Swan. He smiled at the thought, which in turn, had Edward questioning what he was smiling at.

"Oh nothing I just can't get over how _amazing_ this morning is…but as much as it pains me to say this I must be getting to class, big test today." Jacob leaned up on his toes to which Edward obliged and leaned down to plant yet another kiss on his lips. They parted ways and promised to meet up at lunch.

As soon as Jacob arrived to his second hour history class promptly two minutes late, he flashed Mr. Uley one of his bright smiles and apologized with a blush for being so late. The teacher smiled in return and told Jacob it was not a problem and to take his seat. He sat next to Bella, (the girl people were _still_ convinced he was), flipped his hair over his shoulder as he got comfortable and pulled out his notebook. Bella caught his eye and smiled.

Jacob never ceased to make everyone want to choke him as much as he made them want him.

It would forever warm his heart that he had gotten Edward before she could.

* * *

Edward scanned the busy lunch crowd as he sat surrounded by the team. The guys were betting on who would win the match between Three Oaks and Kendall, two high school teams in the running for State. The Fork's star forward wasn't worried about it, as soon as they beat the team at LaPush, (which was decidedly a well-matched rival), then Kendall would be next on the list, (Edward knew which team to bet on). His eyes continued to scan the busy lunchroom as he continued to block out the conversation going on around him. He smirked as soon as he spotted Jacob, because as soon as he spotted Jacob, so did everyone else.

He thought it was kind of strange that people still had the same reaction to the guy they had the very first time he drove onto school property and walked down the hallway. Although Edward noticed that Jacob didn't really _walk_ …no…the way he put one foot in front of the other and swung his hips side-to-side was _definitely_ not walking. What Jacob was doing was _strutting_ …and he looked good whilst doing it.

Edward watched with pure amusement at the poor sex-deprived high school population as Jacob walked past them all and took his place in the moving lunch line. He was especially hungry today, choosing the chocolate pudding and an extra pickle to go with his Caesar Salad and Coke.

He continued to watch with amused green eyes as Jacob began to make his way across the cafeteria, actually nearly choking on his own spit when right in the middle of Jacob's strut—hair billowing around his face and shoulders, mouth always set in a smile and eyes narrowed just-so the look should be illegal—Mike Newton finally grew some balls and stepped in front of the Greek God, halting his languid strides in mid-strut.

Matter-of-fact…he halted a majority of the population in the cafeteria.

"Aw shit! Edward you better get Princess!" Tyler Crowley snickered.

"Dude, how the _hell_ does he manage to do _that_?" Paul gestured to the number of mouths hanging wide open across the room.

"Damn Edward, looks like you have some competition," Emmett whistled, watching his friend's face closely. Mike Newton could possibly become the world's first casualty by x-ray vision.

But as soon as the situation had presented itself it ended, causing the collective sigh that rang out amongst the entire room. Edward had not reacted the entire time; instead, he'd merely been curious as to what finally encouraged the hockey jock to even _talk_ to Jacob. He smirked at the mere thought of it, continuing to watch as Jacob's fantastically tight body made its way over to him, and planted the ass of his affection firmly in his lap.

"Hey guys!" came the bubbly greeting from _everyone's_ not-so-closeted fantasy.

"Hey," was the scattered reply the teen received. He turned on the well-muscled lap he was sitting on to see that Edward was staring at him in a way that could have been translated in thirty-four different languages as "fuck me." Jacob also noted the patience that was resting in those green depths, knowing he'd be waiting for a while for that honor to come. He kissed his boyfriend anyway, ignoring the looks he knew they were getting. He even added a little tongue though kept it pg-13. No need to get all worked up now if he was saving it for later.

He turned back to his salad, laughing on the inside at Emmett's expression. He winked at him, "I taught Rosalie everything she's ever done to you, so don't worry, you're not missing out on anything." And at that purely pornographic-image-inducing statement, everyone at the table commenced in trying to will away the tents in their pants.

…Everyone but Edward of course.

To make matters worse, Seth Clearwater (the ultimate jail-bait wet dream) strolled by the table and blew Jasper a kiss. The poor guy's nose started to bleed.

Edward and Jacob broke into a laughing fit that lasted for the rest of the period.

~JBECJBEC~

v

" _Edwaaaaard…I have to goooooo—"_

A puff of soft breath fluttered against his neck…

"No you don't."

Fingers dug into his back…

"Yes…I do—dammit—why you?"

A hand pulled at the hair that had been so neatly brushed before…

"You have to ask?"

Hips jerked forward…

"Well…ah…you see—Edward—I have to ask because…I will be late…to Mr. Cullen's class."

At this, the bronze-haired soccer jock paused in mid action with his head cocked to the side, mouth attached to the warm brown neck before him. Damn, Jacob _did_ have a point…and Edward _was_ the only one with a free-period fifth hour. Well…

"Alright, just tell him you were…held up with your public-relations project." The smirk on Edward's face just told a story of pure adultery.

"You are such a pervert you know that? But I love my pervert, yes I do." Jacob planted a firm kiss on his boyfriend's lips before they both exited the supply closet. The hallways were deserted save for a pair of freshmen girls who'd stopped out of pure shock at the sounds coming from the closet. "You two should be in class," Edward snapped at them, making them both squeak and run off.

Jacob fixed his boyfriend with a look.

" _What_?"

"You didn't have to scare them like that. They were already mortified by the noises you were making in there." Edward pinched him on the ass… _hard_. "Completely unnecessary," Jacob muttered under his breath, a wicked smile on his face as he walked away from the scene of the crime.

~ECJBECJB~

v

"It should be brought to all of your attentions that the assignment due last week—yes—your sixteen-page research paper, merited scores less than what I expected—"

A collective groan rumbled throughout the class.

"However, due to my disappointment, I have given the idea some thought and have decided to let you all revise your assignments. I want to hear more of _you_ in your papers. Yes, this is a _research_ paper but I at least hoped you all liked me enough not to bore me to death." Despite the fact that the teacher's comment was a joke at their expense, his entire class couldn't help but to laugh anyway. Mr. Cullen was the best teacher in the school and they could clearly see where his son got his good looks.

Speaking of his son…

A knock sounded at the door. Mr. Cullen strode over to answer it, unsurprised at who it was smiling up at him with a look that would have disarmed any other human being who had never been so close to it before. However, due to this particular student's almost daily visits to his home, he found himself completely unaffected by it. "You're late, Jacob."

"I'm sorry; I got hung up on my public relations project. I have a pass." The dark-haired boy rummaged through his bag, he stopped when he heard the man clearing his throat. "I'll take a look at it after class." With that, Jacob smiled one more time before taking his seat in the second row. He usually sat behind a girl named Alice Brandon. They were the closest things to best friends and texted frequently throughout the hour about the great shopping trips they planned at least once every other weekend. Alice, however, was nowhere to be found. In fact, Jacob was greatly disappointed by her absence, English was never fun in the first place, but without Alice it was just plain painful.

He settled in to listen to the discussion of the day: are female characters portrayed correctly by male authors? Actually, with his head nodding every few minutes and the hum of voices doing their discussing, what Jacob was doing could hardly be called listening. He was just about to drift off completely when Mr. Cullen's voice reached his ears and he heard his name being called.

"Jacob, perhaps you could weigh in on the conversation. What do you think?"

Mr. Cullen watched as the student he called on lifted his head, flicked his dark hair over his shoulder and stretched very subtly, signs he'd been close to sleep. He never flinched, (like the starved eyes of the others in class), when Jacob's eyes met his. He was, however, surprised by the answer the teen gave him.

"I think that a man could never really know what a woman goes through…unless of course he was lying flat on his back and taking it up the ass."

More like, shocked into silence.

The class stared. Silence ensued.

~JBECJBEC~

v

"Alright, make sure you're all working on your revisions and read the first thirty pages of that poem tonight." Mr. Cullen knew that a majority of his students would use the week he had given them for their revision as time to procrastinate. It didn't bother him the way it bothered his co-workers as he knew that his students knew that he wouldn't give them any more leniency than what had initially been offered.

"Jacob."

The boy stopped mid-stride, one foot literally inside the door and the other out.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"That pass of yours?"

He watched from behind his desk as the boy began to rummage through his bag. It only took a matter of minutes before he was sure there had been no pass in the first place—another one of his son's antics.

"Never mind the pass Jacob." He knew that the only reason he was so patient with this particular student, was because he had grown used to being around him ever since his son had taken an interest in him.

"Are you sure Mr. Cullen? I hate that I can't find it." His dark eyes conveyed his regret and his lie. He never liked messing around with this particular teacher, he knew because he could always feel the sincerity radiating from the man. He just really wished Edward understood as much…at least _half_ of the time anyway.

"I've given you all an extension on your research papers to do some revision to make your voices come across more clearly. I want to hear more of you in the paper, and of course be sure to read tonight. The first three chapters are all you have to focus on, don't worry." He allowed a small smile at the teenager's antics.

"Thanks, between dinner and studying for other things, I was worried I wouldn't have any time to do it all." He felt completely relieved. For one, his broom closet rendezvous with Edward from earlier was hardly even over. He needed time and energy to—he smiled to himself, pushing his hair back out of his face. He didn't want to let his thoughts get carried away. He glanced over at Mr. Cullen. _Especially_ not in front of Edward's dad.

"I'll see you tonight Jacob. I know you'll have time to get it in." And being the composed man that he was, Mr. Cullen was once again left speechless by an unexpected remark…except that the remark came from his own mouth this time and he quickly sought to rectify it. "I mean, you'll have time enough to finish your homework. I was just…" He stopped at the look on his student's face—the face of his son's muse—and cleared his throat.

"I heard you the first time Mr. Cullen, have some faith in me," Jacob chuckled, completely oblivious to his teacher's slip of the tongue, "I'll see you at dinner." With that, he turned on his heal and strutted out of the door, leaving behind a man who only wished he hadn't made such a small, yet astute mistake.

For the first time since meeting Jacob Black, the notorious New Kid at Forks, (besides Bella who everyone forgot about as soon as he'd made an appearance), Mr. Carlisle Cullen found himself slipping up in his very presence. This the man knew, could only bring about trouble.

* * *

"You should really learn how to do this you know. I might not be around forever."

He was expecting the sharp smack to his ass and chuckled when he turned around to see his boyfriend's back turned and working as if he was actually slicing the tomato he'd been assigned to. Jacob just loved a man who knew his way around the kitchen…even if he actually didn't.

"That wasn't very nice Edward." He turned back to the sauce he was stirring, grateful that Esme had allowed him to actually cook for the evening. He had started to feel guilty about eating her delicious food almost every night and knowing the hard work she put into each meal. He felt it was nice to return the favor every once in a while.

"You won't say anything like it again," Edward retorted, hardly sparing a glance at the dark-haired teen. Said teen shivered at the pleasant sensation that low voice sent throughout his spine…and straight to his groin. He turned away from the stove to cross the cool tiled floor until he was right behind the source of that voice. He pressed in close and wrapped his arms around the waist, stilling Edward's movements. He could practically see the smirk on his barely-noticeably-freckled face, feeling the desire from earlier bubbling just beneath the surface.

He had no idea how on earth they were actually supposed to make it through dinner without causing a scene. The body ensnared in his arms turned so that their chests were touching. A hand reached out and tilted his chin upwards so that he could make out that smoldering look just behind those green eyes. He was almost nervous that either Mr. or Mrs. Cullen could walk in at any time, but when Edward lifted him up on to the counter and commenced a very thorough mouth-ravishing, Jacob was pretty sure it wouldn't faze him in the slightest.

By the time they got back to finishing dinner, the garlic bread was nice and golden and Jacob had to admit that this was probably one of the best dinners he'd ever prepared. He was vibrating with pride.

The table was set and within minutes everyone was seated in the dining room with Carlisle next to Esme and both Edward and Jacob seated across from them. Esme could barely stop humming around every bite, completely amazed and thrilled at how wonderful everything tasted. "You _must_ give me your recipe Jacob! I've never tasted fettuccini Alfredo quite like this." The teen ducked his head, although the smile he wore was bright and pleased. He saw the pleased smirk on Edward's face. He would _definitely_ be rewarded tonight.

"Of course Esme. It's an old recipe I picked up from one of my older sisters. She studied abroad in Italy for a year in college and the grandmother of the family she stayed with gave her the recipe." He felt Edward's hand on his thigh just as Esme began to tell of her time in Italy years ago. Her paternal grandfather's side of the family was _very_ Italian. The hand on his thigh moved up and down, slowly inching its way towards the prize every time it came back up. Just a little further…

"I'll clear away the plates for dessert."

Bingo. He smiled tightly to keep from moaning.

"Thank you."

Carlisle excused himself as well, intuitively suspecting that it would be safer to help out in the kitchen so as to avoid an awkward bit of conversation. Jacob was quite glad to see the man go…until he realized that Edward's hand was no longer anywhere near him but instead, was preoccupied with the phone in his other hand. He felt the urge to wipe that stupid smirk off of his boyfriend's extremely attractive face plow through him like a hurricane, but then of course Esme brought out the German Chocolate cake she'd baked earlier in the day and all thoughts of sexual frustration were momentarily forgotten.

Chocolate was definitely the next best thing.

~ECJBECJB~

v

He glanced up from the book for Mr. Cullen's class to check on the sight across the room.

Of _course_ Edward was being the goody-two-shoes that he was, what with his back hunched in a studious pose over the paper he was working diligently on at his desk. Jacob smiled; he expected the absolute best from his star athlete boyfriend. It was only customary that one of them loved school and well—Jacob closed his book—it certainly wasn't him by a long shot.

Oh he did the work; it just came too easily for him to truly enjoy it. Where was the challenge? He shook his head at the thought of what more complaints for challenging high schools would do to America's combative nature…

It would be like the debate on equal marriage.

Pushing his book completely out of the way, Jacob slipped off of the bed. He made his way quietly across the room and gently wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders from behind and pressed his lips to the base of the lightly freckled neck, just beneath the hairline. He moved to pull away but a pair of hands stopped him and then he was sitting on his favorite lap with his favorite lips attached to his throat. He shivered as those lips moved from his neck to that spot just underneath his earlobe while those hands went straight to the prize.

"E-Edward!" He choked out, taken by surprise by his directness. Oh but it felt too good to complain. He smiled despite the effort it took. It was what he'd been waiting for all day in any case.

Edward smirked, seeing it as a compliment. He lifted Jacob's ass so that he could slide the offensive jeans down and off. He chuckled.

No underwear.

"Classy."

Jacob lifted an eyebrow, smirking. "Always." He leaned down so that his mouth was right next to that ear he just loved to nibble on. "In the backseat of your car, underneath the bleachers in the football stadium, in the soccer dugout, in the janitor's closet—"

He was cut off by a growl and a sharp thrust against his ass. He gasped, grinding against the jean-clad hardness poking him almost painfully through the material, his own arousal growing. But of course he knew better and tried to compose himself. He could hold out just as much as Edward could pull out all of the moves.

Jacob had to regain some control here.

Without missing a beat he stood up from Edward and the chair. Never taking his eyes off of the dilated green ones in front of him, he hopped up onto the study desk, pushing various different papers and books out of his way. "You've been messing with me all day, you know," Jacob purred, his eyes narrowed in a dangerous look— _the_ look. The bronze-haired teen it was directed at merely met the look head on with a look of his own and undid his jeans, keeping his eyes on the smoldering ones in front of him. He slipped a hand down into his boxers and stroked himself as he listened.

"And made me late to class," the brunette continued, his eyes now staring determinedly ahead. Oh hell no was Edward winning this one! Not by a damn longshot! Jacob flipped his hair over his shoulder, "And made me late to your _dad's_ class mind you."

Jacob wouldn't back down. "And all I thought about _all_ day was how good it would feel to have you _in_ me. To have you turn me over and _fuck_ me."

Edward's hand wavered.

His concentration faltered.

"Fuck me _hard_ and make your friends even more jealous with the thought that they can't have me." A grin that was feral enough to send even the bravest man running, combined with words that would make even Usher proud were Edward Cullen's undoing.

In less than a minute he was undressed and his desk became another surface to check off on the couple's list of debauchery.


End file.
